SOS Supernatural one shots
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Each chapter is going to be a seperate spanking one-shot of the characters from Supernatural. Warning contains spanking, do not like, do not read! Dean Sam Castiel Bobby Adam John
1. Dean spanks Sam

AN: all of these chapters will be individual spanking one-shots of the characters from supernatural, hope you like, R&R I want lots of reviews!

Dean is going to kill me, no worse he's going to make me suffer by making me incapable of sitting for a week. I know the exact punishment Dean prefers and I am so going to get it this time.

I was supposedly at the library studying for my college exam, the only problem with that is the library closes at eight p.m. and it is now three a.m. and I had twenty-seven missed calls and nine voicemails. I deleted them all knowing right away they'd just be Dean, first worried and wondering, then angry and threatening.

I was actually down at the beach getting wasted with my friends. Well I wouldn't say wasted I had three beers maybe four, or seven, okay so maybe I lost count. I know I shouldn't have but peer pressure, what was I supposed to do?

That wouldn't go over well with Dean I know exactly what I should have done. I should have told Dean where I was going instead of lying, and taken whatever stupid rules I got if he would have let me go. I have been on good behavior lately so I think he would have, maybe.

I never know with Dean, and it's easiest to catch him in a good mood, which he wasn't in when I left. So I lied, and accepted the fact that the latest I could probably get away with was ten p.m. but that didn't work considering I just woke up. I had to think of a good excuse and fast.

"Dude, are you okay?" A cute blonde named Melissa asked me. I wondered for a second if I took her home for Dean if he'd spare me. That would never work for many different reasons. There's grand theft hottie, okay so maybe that was the main reason. Ugh I had to snap out of this.

I put my hand on my head, "Yeah I'm fine, I have to go though."

"Why?" She purred, "You could just stay here with me..." Okay so there was option two, and it seemed pretty good. But I couldn't. If I left Dean waiting any longer he'd probably be raiding the town for answers.

I sighed gently pushing her off of me, "I can't I have to go, sorry."

"Whatever loser." She said walking away to go find her next victim. I almost called her a bitch but I knew exactly what my dad or Bobby would do if they ever heard me talking to a girl like that. I shuttered at the thought of it. That was definitely not option three I knew better and even though I had a massive hangover I wasn't that out of it.

I slowly got up and after finding my shoes I walked myself to the parking lot. After losing whatever it was I ate the night before, I immediately felt a lot better and was capable of thinking. I was in desperate need of some Ibuprofen but no stores would be open this late that sold that luxury.

Instead I manned up and dumped the sand out of my sneakers before sliding them on, and then I took out my phone just as my older brother called, again, "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been Sammy?" Dean asked angrily.

I flinched away from the phone, "Dean I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it right now, are you hurt?" He asked.

I thought about that, my head was killing me but besides that, maybe I could fake an injury?

"Sam I asked you a question and..."

I cut him off, "You expect an answer, yeah yeah, I know."

"You are so not in a good position to be smart mouthing me boy." Dean warned.

"I'm sorry." I answered meekly running my free hand through my shaggy hair as I leaned up against the impala.

"Answer my question." He ordered.

"No." I replied.

"No what?" He questioned.

"No sir... I'm not hurt." I answered.

"Well your ass is going to be hurting more and more with ever minute you take to get back here and explain yourself further so I suggest you hurry the hell up." Dean said.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." I answered.

I heard a beep and the line went dead. He was definitely pissed off and it was a half an hour drive with even my speeding skills. Which meant with his it was maybe twenty minutes so it was time to speed it up a notch.

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket before sliding into the impala. At least I had extra time to come up with an acceptable excuse now. Or at least one that would lessen my punishment a little bit.

I soared down the road racking my brain for the best excuse I could think of paying just enough attention to the road. But apparently not enough to the speedometer or the car coming up behind me, at least until the red and blue lights started flashing and the siren started going off.

"Fuck." I cursed as I put on the break and slowly wheeled the car over to the side of the road.

I froze angrily as the officer walked towards Dean's car. Why? Was this really my luck? Maybe this was karma, but really this much from one night? Didn't I already have enough coming to me when I got home?

I rolled down the window and he pointed his flashlight at me. I cringed away from the bright light, "Young man have you been drinking?"

"No, well yes sir, but it was hours ago like last night, so no sir not recently, well like not enough for me to be driving under the influence, it wore off and now I just have a hangover." I answered honestly.

"Step out of the car son." He instructed.

"But why I..." I tried.

"Now." He stated.

I sighed and angrily opened the door and stepped out.

"Do you have any ID on you?" He asked.

"Yeah in the car which you just made me step out of." I said gesturing angrily.

"Do not make this harder on yourself either you drop the attitude or you can spend the rest of your night in jail." He warned.

I sighed and fake politely asked, "Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to." He answered just as smartly. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out my ID glad that I was twenty-two and not twenty that would really have sucked. Then I remember my angry twenty six year old brother and immediately got nervous again.

"Look I really have to go so if there is any way we could hurry this up?" I asked.

"Don't speak." He examined the ID and ran it through his weird machine, "Where are you off to in such a hurry Sammy?"

"It's Sam and you told me not to speak." I answered.

He glared at me angrily, "You have two seconds to answer me before I handcuff you."

I don't know what possessed me at that moment, maybe the hatred for this guy, or an angry spirit trying to get back at me. I suspect it was the first explanation, and the most believable to normal people like this idiot, "Oh I'm so scared."

"That's it put your hands behind your back." He said putting his stuff down and grabbing his handcuffs off his belt. Damn it! I thought about running but he had my ID and if I resisted I would be charged for that mistake so I turned around and let him cuff me, "What about my brother's car?" I asked.

"Someone will come to pick it up." He answered as he locked the cuffs around my wrists. He shoved me up against it and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before locking the doors.

"So has your brother been your legal guardian?" He asked as he walked me to his car. I kept my mouth shut because I was on the verge of crying and I didn't want to start, I was so tired, and I couldn't even think about Dean, what he was going to do? How disappointed he'd be? It was all too much.

"It'll be better for you if you just cooperate." he said opening the back door. I slid myself in knowing that this was probably the last time I'd be sitting comfortably for a while.

I felt the tears streaming down my face, "Yes sir, and I'm sorry but please don't do this, I am going to be in so much trouble."

"You brought this on yourself son." He said as he shut the door. I started crying, needing to get it out of my system. He drove off and we sat in silence the rest of the ride to the station.

He unlocked the cuffs and nudged me into a cell before locking it, "What's your brothers name and number?"

"Dean Winchester," I answered.

"Number?" He asked.

"Please sir, I'm so sorry for how rude I was to you, and I will never speed or drink ever again." I begged.

"I want the number, now." He said.

"But don't you have better things to do right now? Wouldn't it be easier if you just..." I began.

"You listen to me boy, I tell you to do something and you do it, not the other way around understand?" He asked.

I cringed at how much he sounded like my father, "Yes sir." I answered reluctantly giving him the number.

I heard him talking on the phone and I badly wanted to know what Dean was saying.

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yes this is Sheriff Johnson."

"I was calling about your brother Sam, when I pulled him over he was driving one hundred and fifteen miles per hour on a forty five miles per hour road."

I had no clue I was going that fast, I am so screwed.

"When I tried to get information out of him he told me he'd been drinking last night, and then proceeded to give me an attitude. I warned him about it and when it didn't stop I brought him in, and he still resisted."

"Yes you can come get him."

"It's four hundred and fifty dollars."

I am so dead.

"Alright we'll see you soon, bye."

I didn't know whether it was lucky or unlucky that I was within walking distance from the house. It was lucky because Dean could make it here without an escort and get his car back. But it was unlucky because he made it here, and we would be back at the house all too soon.

My brother came tearing through the station fuming about fifteen minutes later according to the clock but it felt like it had only been five seconds since they had gotten off the phone. He stalked over to the cell and I backed up fearfully.

"Get your ass over here." He said pointing towards the ground in front of him. I quickly made my way to that spot and he stared into my eyes making me feel small, "You better have a damn good explanation Sammy."

I shook my head, "No sir."

He looked ready to throttle me right there in front of everyone but when the sheriff came over he put on his nicest smile and my shoulders fell, relieved, as I let out a breath of air.

He shook the man's hand, "Dean Winchester, my brother is very sorry for his behavior, aren't you Sammy?"

I turned away stubbornly this was all that damn cop's fault that I was in this mess. I knew that wasn't the truth but it was easier to blame this on someone else.

"Well you can trust that he will be, since he is going to have a very difficult time sitting or laying down." He said.

I spun back around and I could feel my face turning red, "Dean!" I whined feeling extremely embarrassed. I was immediately glad that us three were the only ones in this section.

"Oh trust me if you were one of my sons, I would do the same thing." The sheriff said making me blush further.

"Well I'm glad I'm not your son, I feel bad for the poor bastards who have to put up with you." I muttered smirking to myself.

"I'm so sorry about him," Dean started, "Sammy that was the last straw," He turned back to the sheriff, "would you open this please?"

I stepped back, "No Dean please! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

The sheriff unlocked the door and Dean grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him, and quickly applied five sharp smacks. I whimpered, "Stop! Ow! I'm sorry!"

His grip tightened, "You should be telling him that not me."

I looked at the floor, "I'm sorry sheriff."

"I accept, knowing that you will be well taken care of." He answered.

"You have my word." Dean said.

"Then let's just forget about the fine, I'll let him off with a warning but if it happens again..." He trailed off.

"Thank you sir." Dean answered elbowing me, "Thank you sir."

Dean dragged me outside and we both headed towards the car. But before I could get the full way there he slapped me in the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you talking to a sheriff like that?"

"He pissed me off." I answered nonchalantly. Dean spun me towards him and grabbed my collar before slamming me up against the impala.

It wasn't enough to physically hurt me but it sure as hell got my attention which I'm positive was exactly what he was going for, "How many drinks did you have?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away, "Why do you care, you drink all the time?"

He slapped my face and I turned back to him, "Ow what the hell?"

Dean's voice became slow and dangerous, "Answer the question."

"Just a couple beers," I lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sam Winchester!" Dean yelled.

"Okay, I don't know I lost track, at least seven." I answered.

"Seven?" He asked, "What the hell is wrong with your head?" He sighed recollecting himself before looking back up and pushing me harder, "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"No sir, I spread them out since I got to the beach at like five last night so I'm fine… and I kind of already threw up before I left. Even my headache is gone Dean, I'm fine, really."

His look of worry went away and he let go of me, "Good then we can get this over with tonight… get in the car."

Maybe I should have faked sick. But then he would have worried about me the whole night, and I would have probably felt guilty. Which would make him find out and I'd be in even more trouble. So I guess it was best to get this over with, but I still wish I didn't have to.

He opened the door and I slid in quickly desperate to keep my backside away from him. He slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on, "Close your door."

"Dean can we just…" I started.

He cut me off, "Closed the god damn door Sam!"

I grabbed the door and slammed it shut angrily earning me another slap upside the head, "I said close not slam, and you are only making this harder and harder on yourself, so unless you don't want to sit for the next month you better knock it the hell off."

"You couldn't do that if you tried." I muttered.

"You wanna bet? It's called I light your ass up once or twice every week, is that what you want?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No sir."

He drove off not saying a word, "Please don't Dean, I'm sorry I'll behave now I swear."

He remained silent, "What if you just ground me for a month?"

Silence, "Two months?"

My nervousness continued and so did I, "Okay Okay, I know I deserve one tonight and then just ground me for a month? Please Dean, no extra? I'll stop I swear."

I never thought I'd be asking to get grounded for a month but if it was between that and Dean's idea if I kept up an attitude, I would take that any day, well month I guess.

I fidgeted trying to stay silent but it was so hard, and I kept glancing at my older brother every five seconds to try to read the expression on his face but he was unyielding.

My nervousness had now overtaken my anger and I felt like jumping out of the car but it was too late because we were already home. So instead I did something else.

When Dean got out and shut his door instead of following I hit the lock switch for all the doors. Dean came around to my side and looked at me, "Let's go."

I shook my head and he tried to open the door. I briefly wondered if I could hotwire his car fast enough so I tried to get to the driver's seat but Dean had already pulled out his keys and hit the unlock button and before I knew it I was being pulled out of the car.

He pushed me towards the sidewalk and I tried to run but he grabbed the back of my shirt and sat me there, "Do not move or you will regret it."

"Yes sir." I answered. He shut the door and turned to me pointing at the car, "What the hell was that about?"

I looked away and his face turned thoughtful and then angry, he knew what I was about to try to do, "Would you have seriously tried to hotwire my baby and run?"

I answered as honestly as I could, "I was scared Dean, but I probably would have came back like a second later, it was a stupid idea and I'm sorry, please I'm just scared. You never threatened to do that to me before, please."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and I looked away tears falling again, "Pease don't Dean."

"Sammy, do you honestly think I'd ever hurt you? It's a spanking; I didn't threaten to stab you with a stake over and over did I?" He asked.

"No but it still hurts and once or twice a week for a whole month? That's not a spanking that's four to eight spankings." I whined.

Dean shook his head, "And if you ever have the nerve to pull anything like you did last night and this morning again I will follow through with it, instead you will receive a spanking tonight, and two months of grounding, and I mean nothing, no friends, no drinking, no television, you will come straight home do your college work, study, eat dinner, and go to bed, am I making my rules clear?"

"Crystal sir," I answered.

"Good because if you break any of them you will receive another spanking." He warned.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, now get your ass in the house and go change into your pajamas." He said.

I scampered up and into the house, "I didn't hear anything!"

"Yes sir!" I called back.

Dean shut the door behind him, "Spank you."

"That's not funny you jerk!" I called.

"Shut up bitch." He retorted.

I smiled as I finished tying my pants for no reason, and slid on my shirt. I took a deep breath and shut our room light off before walking to the living room.

Dean sat on the couch waiting, "Sam you know exactly what you did, and why it was wrong so instead of taking the time for you to tell me I'll just recap because I'd like to sleep at some point."

I felt guiltier realizing that even though I fell asleep Dean stayed up all night worrying about me, "Sorry."

"Alright so you lie about where you're going and lie about a lot more things too that's one. You drink way more than you should that's two. Three you don't answer your phone. Four you almost get a speeding ticket going way too fast with my baby. Five you give attitude to a sheriff causing me to come pick my baby and my baby brother up, six you give attitude to me. Seven you try to get out of punishment. Those are the main things I can think about now, some of them should be counted as more but I'm going easy on you." He explained.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"So if I give you three with the belt for each, how many is that college boy?" He asked.

I swallowed hard before speaking, "twenty-one Sir."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you failing math," Dean commented, "Come here."

I took another deep breath and made my way to him, "Come on Sammy you definitely know how this works by now."

I pulled my silky sweatpants down and laid over his lap burying my face in the couch and putting my legs up. He waited a minute for me to position myself before beginning. The smacks were hard and sharp and he left me no time to recover in between, he was definitely serious about hurrying this up.

Which only made it even more painful for me, I got feel my skin growing hotter and hotter with every smack and the sting increasing along with it.

Dean tugged my boxers down to my knees and I tried not to squirm but I couldn't help trying to dodge the newly more intense smacks, "Sam if you don't stay still then you're going to get extra with the belt."

"Ouch, I'm sorry it owwww it hurts." I whined.

"It's supposed to Sammy that's what…" He started but I interrupted him, "Reminds me to behave ouch I know but it ow still hurts."

He landed five extra hard smacks as he spoke, "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Ouch okay I'm sorryyy." I cried. I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face now, those five really hurt, why do I always have to open my big mouth and make him angrier?"

I was sobbing freely into the couch now and was extremely relieved when Dean finally stopped. That is until he stood me and himself up and started taking off his belt.

I backed away from him, "Dean please I'm s-sorry!"

"Sammy you endangered yourself the car, lied, were speeding, giving attitude, worried me sick, you deserve this and you know it don't you?" He asked.

"Y-yes s-sir b-but c-can't I at least get those ones tomorrow?" I asked.

"No Sammy." He answered.

l had my hitched breathing under control now, "But why not?"

"One you know better than to ask me why, if I say something you do it and two because it's not as effective when you haven't already been spanked with the hand first, so unless you want to do it all over tomorrow I suggest you bend your little sorry butt over the back of the couch." He said.

"You sound just like dad." I muttered.

"If I was dad you would have already been drug over to the couch forcefully is that what you want?" He asked.

"No sir." I answered.

"Good then get over here." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I wiped my eyes and bent myself over the couch as directed. Dean lay his hand on my back comfortably, "Good, I'll only give you two for each now, so fourteen since you cooperated."

"Thank you Dean." I answered.

"You're welcome buddy." He said comfortingly.

I braced myself for the first smack but it still wasn't enough to keep me from moaning at the pain. The next three came quickly and I started crying again, "Only ten more to go Sammy."

I whimpered and stared at the floor but my head jerked up and my grip tightened on the couch with every smack, "Five more."

The next crack caught me by surprise and I screamed, "Fuck Dean!"

The next three came quickly and I yelped and tried my best to avoid them, "Ouch Dean I'm sorry!"

"Don't swear at me. The last one's going to be the hardest Sammy." Dean warned.

I nodded and let out a deep breath. The last smack hit me and I jumped up and started rubbing my ass fiercely trying to get the sting out. Dean grabbed my chin, "Don't you ever worry me like that again do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I answered rubbing the tears away from my eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled at my brother's loving embrace.


	2. Dean spanks Adam

AN: Luckily for all of you, at the place I was at I had no internet, and this was the easiest story to work on because of the fact that all of the chapters are separate, so I hope you like these next two chapters. Also I'd like to say thanks for all of the reviews I recieved from the first chapter, and keep them coming! Read and Review I want lots of reviews!

Tonight was awesome. I don't get out much because of how controlling Sam and Dean are; especially Dean, being the youngest brother of three sucks, a lot. But tonight was amazing, and I don't know when the last time I had that much fun was, especially with a girl.

Our family consists of five guys who don't have a lot of time for fun, us three, our dad, and Uncle Bobby. But I had just pulled off the best night of my life. I told Dean and Sam I was going to sleep and waited a while before sneaking out the window.

Now all I had to do was make my way into the house without them noticing, it should be easy since they both were long asleep by now. I looked at my watch four a.m. wow that girl was amazing. We walked to a nearby lake and just sat there talking for hours.

Of course being a Winchester I had my guard up for the first hour or so, but I realized after that that I could relax because we were safe. She had a lot to do with calming me down. Wow was all I could say when I thought of Stella.

Dean and Sam don't let me hang out with girls, I'm lucky enough if they let me hang out with my guy friends. They met Stella before and hated her. They said she was too rude and self-centered, and all she wanted was… well what I gave her tonight.

I don't know if there would ever have been a better way to lose my virginity but I highly doubted it. Stella was an animal. I smiled to myself as I slowly turned the doorknob. The house was dark just as I suspected.

I turned to face the door and closed it gently letting out a breath when it shut quietly, but I jumped at the next sound, "Where have you been?" Sam asked coldly.

I had two choices, come clean, or lie my ass off, "I just went out for a second to get some air, it's hot in my room so I…"

Sam cut me off, "You've been gone for four hours; at least, you said you were going to bed at eleven and I checked on you at midnight."

"I think I'm old enough that I don't need creepers like you to spy on me when I'm sleeping!" I retorted.

"Watch your tone boy," He replied sounding just like Bobby, "and you mean when you say you're sleeping, and obviously not since you weren't in bed when I checked."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, but then I looked around, "Where's Dean?"

Sam just stared at me, "Please don't tell Dean, and I promise it won't happen again!"

Sam looked up behind me and I froze.

"Don't tell me what," Dean asked, "and what won't happen again?"

"Go ahead you tell him." Sam said.

I turned to Dean who had just woken up and came downstairs to see what was going on, "And what is it that's so important that you had to yell like an idiot and wake me up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, and you can go back to bed if you want?" I tried.

Dean stepped closer to me and I looked up at him, he was a couple inches taller than me and way more muscular, I hate being a scrappy little teenager compared to my brothers, "Would you like to try that again?"

Unlike Sammy, I am not the type of person to try to lie my way out of trouble, mainly because I suck at it, so I confessed, "I snuck out last night."

Dean's face was now the expression he always wore when we misbehaved, a mix of rage and disappointment, but this time it was mainly rage, "We are going to talk about this now go sit down and don't you dare move or speak until I speak to you understood?"

"Yes Sir." I answered obediently, and I backed up towards the couch just in case he decided to swat me on the way.

He whirled towards Sam who backed up instinctively, "How long did you know about this?"

Sam looked considerate and apparently decided to lie, which he executed way smoother then I could ever do, "I just found out when he came through the door."

I had two options, keep my mouth shut and he would owe me one later, or rat him out, but when Dean turned back towards me I had no time to decide and I pointed at Sam, "He just told me he knew since midnight when he checked on me!"

"Brat!" Sam yelled.

"Bitch!" I yelled back without thinking.

Dean took a deep breath.

"What did you just say to me?" Sam swiftly asked making his way towards me.

I scooted back on the couch putting my arms up.

Dean pushed Sam away, "That's enough!"

"Sam I suggest sit your ass down on this couch and shut up immediately." Dean warned.

"But I…"

"Now Sammy!"

Sam jumped and took his seat beside me and I looked at him victoriously, clearly saying now you're in the same mess I am.

He glared at me, "Ow!" We both responded when Dean slapped us both in the back of the head and our gazes quickly turned to him.

I looked at him fearfully and Sam continued to glare defiantly, "First off, I know you are brat," He said pointing to me, "I am jerk, and he is bitch." He pointed to Sam, "But you know how I, Dad, and Uncle Bobby, feel about either of you swearing, therefore I am the only one who has the right to call Sammy bitch, because even Sammy himself can't call himself a bitch even though it's true, got it?"

"Yes Sir." I answered.

"Secondly, Sammy what the hell went through your head when you decided to not inform me the second you found out that Adam was missing." He said.

"You just went to sleep, and there was no sign of s struggle or anything, and the salt line was still on his window which was open, and I'm pretty sure that anything that would have taken him wouldn't have tried to use the old trick where you stack up pillows to look like you're sleeping, so it was obvious he left on his own." Sam explained.

"So you just let him go, on my watch? Did you think he should get his chance to run away too? Did I ever tell you the story of what happened when Dad came home and you were missing on my watch?" Dean asked becoming increasingly angered.

"No Dean, and I'm sorry I didn't think about it that way." Sam answered.

"But I wasn't running away, I just went out, I have no desire to leave this family." I said.

"Shut up Adam and Sammy did you ever think that he could be attacked after he left the house?" Dean asked.

"But I wasn't attacked, and I was outside all night down by the lake, and I can handle myself!" I interrupted again.

Dean grabbed my arm and rolled me over quickly landing seven sharp smacks, "Ow I'm sorry!"

He pulled me back around not releasing my arm, "When I tell you to keep your mouth shut you do it, understand?"

"Yes Sir." I answered.

"Good then show me." He instructed letting go of my arm.

"Yes sir." I answered.

I stared at my feet as they continued, "Well did you?"

"No Sir, I was an irresponsible brother and I am sorry I kept it from you." I said.

"And?" Dean asked.

Sam looked confused but Dean continued waiting, "You lied." I whispered.

Dean glared and moved towards me, "No I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He stopped, "Last chance Adam, if you make one more mistake I will spank you now for your disobedience, and spank you again after I hear your story." Dean said.

"Yes sir." I answered returning my gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry that I lied as well." Sam answered.

"Why did you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want you to be mad at me, and I… I guess I just thought there was nothing we could do until he came home so there was no point in waking him up yet… but I realized that was wrong after so I just… I didn't want you to be mad at me." Sam answered.

"I'm disappoin…"

"No Dean, please don't say that." Sam said.

"Well it's true Sam, you knew better and you knew exactly what you should have done, and then you lied, I'm very disappointed in you Sammy." Dean said.

"I know Dean, and I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

"We'll get back to this, now it's your turn to speak, and I want to know exactly what you did tonight." Dean said to me.

"I honestly don't think you do, but there's no point in me trying to lie to you, I snuck out and met Stella down the street and we walked to the lake and talked for hours before we…" I froze again but could feel the smirk despite myself.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, and it was obvious that he wanted to say something but was speechless, Dean however was not, "Are you kidding me?"

"I… No Sir." I answered.

"Stella? Seriously? She's the best you could do? Adam you just lost your v card to a girl who gives it out to everyone in your school while Sam was worried sick about you! We told you not to even hang out with her and what do you do?" Dean said.

"Please tell us you at least used protection?" Sam asked.

"Yes she had…" I blushed.

"There's your first clue when a high school girl carries them around all the time." Sam said.

"Oh come on you guys can't actually get mad at me for having sex? How many times have you guys?" I asked.

"Do you think Dad would be mad about that?" Dean asked.

I looked away, "That's not fair."

"You went out with a girl we told you not to be around and warned you about, you snuck out, gave both of us an attitude," Dean began.

"No I didn't!" I whined.

"You screamed so loud it woke me up and swore at Sam." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes, "Not to mention the eye rolling, arm crossing, and attempt at lying to me earlier."

"Okay but I'm not giving you an attitude now and I'm really sorry, and I tried to obey everything you said I just, I promise I'll obey you guys now, and none of this will ever happen again," I said, "Well besides having sex that'll probably happen again because it was definitely one of the best," I saw their looks and stopped, "I mean not for a while and not with any girls like Stella again, I promise."

"You're not getting out of this Adam." Dean said.

I whimpered.

"And you will be extremely lucky if Dad doesn't punish you again when he gets home." Dean said.

"But that's not fair! Please don't tell Dad Dean, I mean sir, please!" I whined.

"I'm not going to keep this from him you know very well that I have to report to him everything that happens when he gets home." Dean said.

I shook my head and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "But I hate it when he's disappointed in me and this is going to be the most disappointed he's ever been Dean, please I don't get into trouble a lot, and I couldn't take it if he was that upset with me."

"You just have to let him get over it and prove to him that you won't mess up like this again, it's not like he's going to hate you, and he won't punish you again if we tell him we did already Dean was just using empty threats. I'm sure you'll probably get a very long lecture, but you won't get another spanking after this." Sam said.

I looked at him, "But I don't want a spanking at all, can't you just ground me? Make me train harder? Study more, anything?"

"You must really be desperate if you just said you would study more." Dean said.

"Exactly, please Sir?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Adam but I can't do that. You have broken way too many rules to just get away with it, and I won't hear another word about it."

My hopes fell, "Well at least don't spank Sam, if I didn't sneak off then he would have never been in this mess."

"Sam is none of your concern when it comes to discipline Adam." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Sir." I answered.

"Sam isn't going to get a lot, just enough to remind him of his responsibilities." Dean said. Sam looked down.

"So let's get this over with Sammy," Dean said, "I'll deal with you later Adam, go to your room and don't you dare even think about leaving it."

"I won't sir." I answered knowing that was the entire truth, Sam might have done it, but I was, usually, way more obedient and less rebellious then Sam.

After about ten minutes Sam came trudging up the steps and knocked on my door, his eyes were red but there were no tears now, "He's waiting for you, and I wouldn't keep him waiting long."

I nodded and sighed as I pulled my door shut behind me. Sam was opening his door but I stopped him, "Wait, I'm really sorry."

Sam looked at me and after a minute he said, "I forgive you."

"I love you Sammy." I told him.

"I love you too brat," his voice went from a casual loving tone to a dark and serious one, "and don't you ever scare me like that again or you won't be able to sit for a week because of me, and you won't have to worry about Dean." He warned.

I cringed and nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled and entered his room. I took a deep breath before turning around and making my way down the steps. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Dean sitting on the couch and holding Dad's paddle.

I had to force myself to not run back up the steps, "Dean, please that's really not necessary!"

"You're wrong again, it wasn't necessary for Sam's punishment but it is definitely necessary for yours." Dean said.

"But you punish hard enough with just your hand, Sam looked like he had shed a few tears, and if it's good enough for Sam it's definitely enough for me isn't it, I mean I am way smaller and…" I started but quickly shut my mouth when Dean put his hand up.

I stared at the ground biting my lip to keep my mouth shut, "That's enough Adam, I don't want to hear any more out of you until I tell you to speak besides yes sir, and this time you better obey as you said you would."

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good boy, now come here." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I answered and I slowly made my way to him fidgeting with my hands.

"Please." I tried one last time.

"Adam, stop because now you're going to get extra." He said.

I buried my face in my hands anxiously rocking back and forth as Dean tried to unbutton and unzip my pants. He smacked my butt once extremely hard to get my attention. I jumped and looked down at him wide-eyed, and he looked up at me from the couch sternly, "Stop moving."

"Sorry, yes sir." I replied.

I stood completely still just wanting this whole thing to be over with as he slid my jeans down and off. I stepped out of them and then he tugged my boxers down to my knees and pulled me over his lap. He scooted back and propped my legs up on the couch as I buried my face into the cushion beside him.

I groaned into the cushion when the first smacks started and tried my hardest not to move just as Dean had said. The sting behind the smacks increased and I couldn't help trying to move away, "Didn't I tell you to stop moving?"

"Yes sir, and I am trying but it hurts!" I whined.

"Well you better try harder because you're getting extra for every minute you try to move away." He warned.

I whimpered and held as still as I could.

The smacks stopped after a few more minutes but only for a second before an even worse spank replaced the last ones. It stretched across my whole ass and stung worse than anything I'd felt in a while.

I yelped and almost jumped off of his lap but he held me down forcefully, "Please Dean, don't do this!"

I was struggling heartily but he pushed on my back slightly harder than before which made my efforts futile, "Adam, you don't do this, you're going to get this punishment either way, so don't fight it or you'll only make it worse."

Completely wiped out of what little energy I had left, I stopped struggling. The smacks continued and I threw my hand back just as the paddle was coming down and it smacked my wrist forcefully. I started crying now and Dean threw the paddle back onto the couch, "Oh my god Adam are you okay?"

He rolled me over so he was holding me in his lap now, "I'm s-sorry Dean."

"Give me your arm Adam." He instructed.

I gave him my arm and he took it gently, he bent my wrist back and forth, "Oh thank god, it's not broken, but you will most likely have a bruise there."

"I'm sorry Dean I d-didn't m-mean to sc-scare you." I apologized.

"You know what dad would have done to me if I would have broken your wrist?" He asked.

"B-but y-you d-didn't Dean, and it was m-my fault. I'm s-so s-sorry." I cried.

"I know, just turn over and I'll only give you ten more and then we'll be done okay buddy?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

He assisted me and slowly continued; I kept my hands under the side of my face and stared at the stairs. I grit my teeth and hissed when the first one landed. The next eight came quickly and I moaned with each smack, "Last one Adam."

I closed my eyes and flinched when the last one hit but I was glad it was over, and I knew Dean was going way easy on me but not like always because it was even easier then he planned to go because of the wrist incident.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry Dean." I said crying into his shoulder.

"Shush it's okay." He said rubbing circles into my back soothingly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes silently, "Thank you." I whispered.

He pulled me away from him and looked at me like I was psychotic, "What?"

I blushed again, "I… I just wanted to say thank you. You always look out for me, and take care of me, and I know you always go way easier on me then I deserve, or then Dad would, and you always forgive me when I do stupid shi… sorry stuff like this."

"Do you know why?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No sir."

"Because you are my little brat brother, you and Sammy both, and I love you guys, and I know if it came down to it you would give your lives for me, which you better never do because I swear the next time I saw you, oh you wouldn't ever be able to sit again." He said.

I giggled, "Yes sir."

"Now go to bed, and stay there would you?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered heading for the stairs.

"And you better not give me any shit when you have to wake up early tomorrow for a very long and extremely hard training session." He said.

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my head back as I walked up the stairs.

I saw Dean Smile at the last second and smiled to myself. I went to bed quickly hoping that he wasn't serious about early considering normal early was past now since it was probably like five thirty, but knowing I would need my strength for whatever time it was tomorrow.

AN: Hope you liked the next one is coming soon but I just didn't complete it yet, but it'll be done soon. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. John spanks Dean and Sam

AN: R&R I hope you all like!

"That was so much fun Dean! I love it when it's just you and me hanging out, we don't get to do that a lot anymore." Sammy said.

I ruffled his hair, "I know man, and maybe we can go again tomorrow."

"But…" Sammy started.

I sighed, "What's on your mind Sammy?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Come on Sammy, spit it out." I told him.

"Well… it's just that… well we haven't been in school all week and…" he started.

I cut him off, "Do you actually like school or something?"

"No way, I mean I like the classes," he began.

"Dork," I muttered.

"Jerk," He retorted.

I returned with, "Bitch," as usual before he continued, "But you know I hate school, it's so boring and we always move so… anyways that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is?" I asked.

"Well what if dad finds out that we've been skipping school all week, I mean I know we've skipped longer but that was when he knew about it so I don't think he'll be very happy." He said.

"Dad would skin us both if he knew and that's why we're not going to tell him." I said.

"But what if he finds out somehow?" he asked.

"He's not going to find out, besides he's not even back yet, and I'll have our excuse slips long submitted with his signature by the time he does come back," I said but still noticed his face filled with worry, " or I could submit them tomorrow and we could go back to school then if that's what you want."

"Dean it's not that I don't want to spend time with you or anything, I'm just worried that…" He started.

"I understand, and it's fine little brother, we can go back tomorrow, and we can hang out again this weekend." I explained.

"Okay cool." He answered.

We walked in the door and took our shoes off, "How was school today boys?"

Shit, alright relax, "Be cool," I whispered half to Sammy seeing his eyes widen, and the other half to reassure myself.

He hasn't been home so there's no way he would know anything, and it was just a simple question that any normal father would ask his sons, the only problem is that we weren't a normal family.

"Dad!" Sam yelled excitedly running into the other room. He picked Sammy up onto his lap and hugged him.

I analyzed everything his expression, his stance sitting on the couch, his attitude, but he was like a boulder that I could never break. Sam inherited his ability to bullshit from him, but he was still learning; dad was a pro.

"Hey dad, I'm glad to see you home." I answered.

"You too Dean, so did you guys have a good day at school?" He asked.

"Same old, same old." Sam replied happily.

"Good to hear Sam, and what about you Dean?" He asked.

"It's going fine," I answered giving him a half hearted smile, I think he knows.

"I see, well that is good to hear," He said walking Sam over to me, he has to know.

He stared me right in the eyes, "Really good to hear," he said slowly, he definitely knows.

I gave him yet another half hearted smile as I waited for  
the explosion but it didn't come. Why wasn't he blowing up? Does Sammy know he knows?

He turned around and we started following him towards the kitchen where we normally ate and talked, in whatever house we happened to be in at the time, when he came home. But he stopped just as we walked past the couch and picked something up.

We both stepped back instinctively, and Sam's face grew shocked, Dad knew, and Sam hadn't known that he knew.

Dad was holding his leather strap that he only used on us when he was extremely irritated, "If only the things that I hear could be true."

"W-what do you mean?" Sammy asked.

I shook my head at him, "He knows."

"Damn right I know, how could you possibly think that you could get away with skipping school for almost an entire week without me finding out?" He asked.

Well I had planned to forge his signature on some excuse slips like I've done before, but I wasn't going to tell him that so I stayed quiet.

Unfortunately Sammy had other plans, "Why do you even care whether we got to school or not?"

I elbowed him lightly and gave him the look that clearly said he should shut up, "Don't tell me to shut up Dean I can talk if I want to!" He said folding his arms and pouting.

"You should listen to your brother." Dad said.

Sammy stomped his foot angrily, "Why do you guys always tell me what to do like I'm just some kid!"

I couldn't help Sammy now, I had already tried but he was doing this to himself now. Dad stepped towards him but Sammy walked backwards, "Get over here now Sam Winchester."

Sammy slowly made his way to where our father was pointing. Dad grabbed his arm and spun him around swatting him hard with his hand. Sam jumped and his face turned remorseful instead of angry.

"Don't you ever speak to me or your brother like that again, do you understand me?" He asked.

Sammy nodded, "I can't hear you."

"Yes." Sammy muttered.

"Yes what?" our dad asked.

"Yes sir." Sammy mumbled.

"Good, now you both will make up all of the work you missed by the time this weekend is over," He started but Sam interrupted him.

"But Dean promised that we could go hang out this weekend!" Sammy whined.

"Do you really want to test me boy?" Dad asked. Making us both shutter at his tone.

"No sir." Sammy answered.

"Have either of you trained at all? Or at least studied anything that wasn't school related, since I know you didn't do anything school related?" He asked.

"No sir." We answered.

"What the hell have you guys been doing," He paused but neither of us answered, "Do I have to leave you guys at Bobby's all the time so he can babysit?"

"No we want to go with you… and we're not babies!" Sammy yelled.

"Sam you are seriously asking for it." Dad warned.

"Sorry sir." Sam answered.

"Well what about you Dean, do you think if I left you two at Bobby's you guys might actually accomplish something?" He asked.

"Yes sir we would, but I promise we will accomplish things with you too, please I was irresponsible and I'll make sure we work hard the next time you're gone, it's not that we don't love Bobby and visiting him, but," I sighed, "We do just want to be with you."

"Well then both of you better start listening to what I tell you to do." He lectured.

"Yes sir." We answered simultaneously.

"Glad to hear it because you can both start by lowering your pants and bending your asses over this table." He ordered.

Sammy looked at me and I nodded, then we both looked away and proceeded to follow our father's instructions.

I heard a few loud smacks followed by Sammy's whimpering and I already knew that he wasn't going to go easy on either of us. When the first smack hit me by surprise I groaned. He definitely doesn't plan on going easy on us.

I struggled but managed to keep silent as the next ones followed. With how many times I've been in a position like this I'd think that I would build up immunity, but unfortunately that's never going to happen. Dad always gets his point across and every reminder proves to be just as painful as the last.

Sammy gets into about as much trouble as I do but he normally gets his for that mouth of his, back talking and swearing mainly. The next smack hit Sammy and he jumped, "Ow, fuck!"

"Watch your mouth Sam!" He yelled applying an extra hard smack.

Sammy yelped, "Ow! S-sorry sir."

I could tell by the shakiness in my younger brother's voice that he was trying as hard as he could not to cry. The smacks continued and soon I could hear Sammy sniffling as quietly as he could muster.

Then it was my turn again. After about five more smacks I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't allow them to fall yet. He started alternating the smacks between Sam and I, and Sam was crying hard now.

The next smack landed on my thighs and I yelped and couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

"Ouch!" Sammy cried.

I bit my lip struggling to take everything in silently, my father's disappointment, my disappointment in myself, my brother's pain, and my own pain that was becoming increasingly difficult to bare with every smack.

"Ow! P=please!" Sammy cried.

I grunted.

"Please s-stop! I'm s-sorry!" Sammy tried.

Ouch! Hang in there Sammy it'll all be over soon.

An extra loud smack hit Sammy and he was crying at full force. Our dad stopped for a minute and bent down rubbing Sammy's back, "Shush baby boy, it's over, I forgive you."

"Y-you d-do?" Sammy asked wiping his tears away with his arm.

"Yes Sam, and I always will forgive you no matter what you do." He said.

"R-really?" Sammy asked.

"Yes son," He kissed Sammy on his forehead and pulled him into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Sammy answered.

"Good now go upstairs and wash up, and then I want you in bed, you have school tomorrow." He said.

Sammy nodded and after fixing his pants he headed up the stairs as he was told. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get the same treatment.

"Dean you are the oldest, and therefore I expect you to make the right decisions while I'm away for both you and Sammy." He said.

"Yes sir, I understand." I answered.

"Good, I want you to count the last ones, and if you don't we'll start over." He instructed.

"Yes sir." I answered.

Smack!

"One s-sir."

Smack!

"Two sir."

The next smack landed on my thighs again and I couldn't regain my voice in time.

"Back to one Dean." He ordered.

I nodded and another smack followed right after, "Answer me when I speak to you Dean!"

"Ow! Y-yes Sir, sorry." I answered quickly hearing the agitation in his voice.

Smack, "One Sir."

Smack "Two Sir," smack, "three Sir," smack. "Four sir..." smack... "Eight Sir."

"The last two are going to be extra hard Dean." He said.

I was relieved to hear him say the last two because I had no clue how many he planned on giving me until then, but I was terrified of the extra strength he was going to put on these ones, "Y-yes sir," I answered bracing myself.

Smack!

"Uhhh nine Sir," smack, "ten Sir!"

I was thankful that my punishment was finally over as I stood up and quickly fixed my pants wincing as the jeans rubbed against my very sore ass. I took a minute to recollect myself and wipe the tears away from my face, "I'm sorry that I let you down… again."

"Dean it's fine, you owned up to it like you mostly always do and took your punishment like a man, therefore I forgive you and this is in the past now." He said.

"Thank you Sir," I answered.

My eyes widened when he pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you Dean, and I hope you will always remember that, you're my son, and I'm positive that you will make a lot more mistakes, but nothing, nothing you ever do, will change the way I feel about you."

I felt another tear fall as he rubbed my back and I hugged him back, "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled away, "But don't you ever try this again, even if it's just you skipping and you forge my name on an excuse slip."

I looked at him shocked, "I would never."

"Don't lie to me son." He warned.

"B-but how did you know?" I asked.

"I told you," He smirked, "I know everything."

AN: lol I love the ending I could so picture that happening. I want lot's of reviews people!


End file.
